We're nothing alike!
by LunaGirl2001
Summary: In the year 2018 a new leader took over Japan. Coming out of nowhere, Naraku appeared unveiling a terrible secret: Demons still exist. now, all demons are to be hunted, and Hanyou are to be captured for experments. Only one demon has ever escaped from Nar
1. Mariko, the dog hanyou

We're nothing alike!  
by: Lunagirl2001

chapter one: Keori, the dog hanyou  
  
"Dammit! Why won't you leave me alone!?"  
"Open fire!"  
Gunshots started firing in the night. The girl they were after quickly jumped out of the way.  
"I didn't want to do this," the girl said, "but you leave me no choice."  
before the group of men could fire their rifles again, the girl ran as fast as she could towards them shouting, "Iron reaver, soul stealer!"  
With a few simple strokes of her hand, the five officials were covered in huge cuts and their guns were sliced in half. "Feh. It wouldn't be fun killing you. you're just weak humans." the girl said walking out of the alley.  
"Tell you're boss I said hi." she said. she jumped up onto the roof tops of buildings and ran off.  
  
The men slowly got up from the alley floor. "That Mariko. She's so friggin cocky."  
"Quiet." The leader said, "We're not going to catch that accursed demon if a few scratches slow you down."  
"Bakotsu-san, you're right." The second-in-command officer said, "I will not give up yet!"  
"Your determination is admirable, Jakotsu-kun."  
"Arigato, Bakotsu-san."  
As the two held each other's hand, the background became all sparkly and bubbly, and a blush appeared across both their faces.  
One of the other three officers spoke up. "Do you want us to leave?"  
"QUIET!" The two commanding officers shouted.  
"We'll split up and find that girl once and for all!" Bakotsu shouted.

"Right!"

)))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((  
  
"Ah. home sweet home." Mariko sighed entering the boarded up shrine. She jumped over the high gate and walked in. It had been abandoned for a couple of decades, and it was the perfect place to hide. No one would ever expect a demon living in a shrine-even if she was only half. Lucky for her, the guy who lived here was a total fake and the sutras don't work for beans.  
Mariko had short, silver-white hair that was in a choppy haircut and tanned skin. she only had one outfit: a pair of long jeans, a red shirt, and black converse. she also had a long, black trench coat that she wore on cold days like today. Her long claws and fangs gave away that she was part demon, but even more so did the white dog-ears that were on top of her head.  
She jumped into the tall tree that stood in the middle of the courtyard.  
"That's the funny thing about sleeping." Mariko said to herself, "You get so caught up in your dreams, you forget you haven't eaten in three days."  
And with that, she started to fall asleep.  
  
"Freeze Demon!"  
Mariko reluctantly woke up. Below her were two men, one with a long black braid and the other with dark green hair. to make it worse, they both had guns.  
"Why'd you have to go and wake me up? I was having a wonderful dream about a place made entirely of food..."  
"Don't worry. you won't need food where you're going!" the black haired dude said.  
"That has to be the lamest threat I've ever heard." Mariko said sighing. she snapped her knuckles and prepared to attack.  
Bakotsu quickly fired and hit the girl's arm.  
"Direct hit!" He said happily. Mariko smirked. "Feh... is that all you've got?" she dug her claws into her arm and attacked.  
"Blades of blood!" she cried.  
the two men got out of the way, and Mariko saw her chance to escape. "Don't let her get away!" Bakotsu shouted.  
More gunshots fired, four hitting her. 'Great. the goon squad has reinforcements.' Mariko thought as she jumped onto the roof of the shrine. now there were FIVE people trying to Kill her! She quickly jumped out of the way of more gunfire, three hitting her in the side. she couldn't take this much longer. thinking quickly, she ran into the small well house, a last attempt to hide. she ran into the center of the room where the well was. she heard the men coming closer. the pain of her wounds began to paralyze her. she couldn't run anymore. she looked into the well. the bottom was so far down, she couldn't even see it. "If they want me, they're gonna have to work for it." Mariko said with a smirk. she jumped into the well.  
  
Just then, the group of men entered the well house, with their guns ready to fire. nothing was there, but an old, dried-up well-that was covered in fresh blood. "She's in the well!" Bakotsu shouted. taking a flashlight from his belt, he looked inside the well. his eyes grew wide.  
"What is it captain?" Jakotsu asked coming to the well.  
"She's not here!" Bakotsu said shocked, "not even a corpse!"  
"Impossible!" a fellow officer shouted running to join his commander.  
"There's no way out, Bakotsu-san. And the well's about twenty feet deep. it would take forever for someone wounded to climb out!" Jakotsu said.  
"But we're dealing with a demon, she could just jump out even when she was wounded!" Bakotsu said to himself. "She must have escaped!" he shouted to the others, "Now go get her! Or else you'll be the ones who will have to suffer Lord Naraku's wrath!"  
"yes sir!"  
  
"This well was deeper than I thought." Mariko said to herself, "I've been falling for so long, it seems as though I'm floating."  
as she hit the ground, it didn't hurt. quite the contrary, it felt like she was just dropped a foot. she looked back up into the top of the well.  
"For such a long drop, that sure is a short distance..." she jumped as high as she could and reached the top. With some struggle, she climbed out. even though it was night time, she could tell she wasn't in the small shrine anymore. the air was clear, Not the pollution-filled air of Tokyo. And the area smelled like trees. Nowadays, there was an average of three trees per mile. she started to walk, when her foot was tripped by her coat and made her fall. The bullet holes in her arms and legs stopped her from getting up. she couldn't move.  
"Damn it....I don't wanna die...."  
as if on cue, her claws began to grow longer and her eyes turned blood red.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, are you sure that you don't sense anything?"  
"For the fourth time Inuyasha, no!" Kagome answered putting some stew over the fire they had made.  
"Impatient as usual. you never change Inuyasha." Miroku said his hand scooting close to the woman sitting next to him.  
Sango slammed her fist into Miroku's wandering hand, stopping it before it hit it's target.  
"Baka houshi."  
"Inuyasha, you're acting more immature than me." Shippou said. bad move.  
Inuyasha punched Shippou as hard as he could. "Shut up brat! I'm just bored."  
"Waaahhhh! Kagome! he's hitting me!!"  
"OSUWARI!!"  
Inuyasha face-planted.  
"What, now you sit me on command?!" Inuyasha shouted jumping up.  
"You shouldn't be picking on Shippou like that!" Kagome shouted.  
"Shippou should know better than to anger Inuyasha when he's in a bad mood." Sango sighed.  
Miroku agreed. "ever since Naraku killed Kikyo, he's been more irritable than a pregnant woman..."  
Sango glowered.  
"...not that I've ever impregnated any women mind you...." Miroku said with a sweatdrop.  
"You shut up!" Inuyasha said to the monk. "I've been just fine you-"  
Inuyasha suddenly stopped talking.  
"Inu...Yasha?"

"I smell blood and the scent of a demon. it's coming from Kaede's village." he answered.

Shippou sniffed as well. "I can smell it too. but Inuyasha, that demon smells like-"  
But Inuyasha was already gone. the others followed the suit of the hanyou and ran toward the village.

##########################################################################  
Shippou is a fox so he should have a good sense of smell as well, right? anyway, please review! this story will get better! promise!


	2. Do you remember me?

We're nothing alike!

By: Lunagirl2001

Chapter 2: Do you remember me?

Inuyasha ran at a speed abnormal to even his own hanyou-self. The reason? Like Shippou said, there was an unusual scent from the village-and there was only ONE Youkai who gave off anything close to that scent.

'But...why would Sesshoumaru be killing for no reason?' he wondered.

But he realized why as soon as he entered the area. The Youkai paused from slashing its claws at a village woman and looked at him. It wasn't Sesshoumaru. This demon had glowing red eyes, purple jagged stripes on it's face, long black clothes and short silver-white hair-not to mention the fact that this demon looks a lot more feminine that Sesshoumaru! (And that's saying something)

"Not human... Nor demon..." The Youkai said a strong growl masking its voice, "But a half-breed. What a shame..."

"Sorry to disappoint ya." Inuyasha said scowling. He unsheathed his sword and started running.

The Youkai only laughed.

"You can't hurt me hanyou."

Before Inuyasha could even lift his sword, he felt long claws slash through his stomach. Although he was caught off guard, he did manage to grab the back of the demon's shirt and throw it a few yards away into a large tree.

"A little slow aren't you hanyou?"

The demon disappeared only to reappear directly above Inuyasha with its claws dug deep into its forearms.

"Blades of blood."

Inuyasha smirked. "Backlash wave!"

The two attacks fused together and hit the demon dead-on. She flew up into the air landing on a large patch of grass.

"It's over. Too easy." Inuyasha said as he watched the motionless figure lying before him.

"Not a chance..."

To his shock, the Youkai got up and started at him again!

"I told you hanyou!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

Both fighters ducked, missing the path of the large weapon. The others had come.

"Get outta here! I don't need any help!"

"Osuwari!"

"Gah!" Inuyasha was quickly slammed into a mouthful of dirt.

Miroku moved his way to the front of the group and held out his right hand.

"Kagome-chan, is there a jewel shard?"

Kagome looked. "No, there isn't."

Miroku smiled. "Then let's end this shall we?"

"I could have ended it!" Inuyasha shouted from his spot on the ground.

Shippou (who had been accidentally left behind) jumped landing directly in front of the monk. "Wait a minute Miroku! Don't hit it!"

"Shippou, stay ba-"

He was interrupted by a large 'boom' emitting directly in front of him. Once the large cloud of dust disappeared, the Youkai was lying facedown in a deep crater. For an entire three seconds everything was silent.

"Miroku...what did you do?" Sango asked.

Miroku was wondering the same thing, staring at his hand.

"I don't know. All I said was 'stay b-'"

Another boom emitted from the crater.

"One time is enough, thank you!" A female voice shouted as a shaking clawed hand appeared from the crater. When the demon pulled itself out, it looked different from before. Her red eyes were gone and replaced with bright gold ones, and her purple stripes have disappeared along with a few inches from her claws.

Her eyes fixed onto the monk standing in front of her. "Houshi-sama?"

Miroku blinked. "...Uh... what?"

A smile spread across the demon's face. "Miroku?...Is it really you?"

"Um..."

"Miroku...who is this?" A furious Sango asked.

Kagome groaned. "Not another Koharu..."

The demon strolled up to the confused houshi. "So Miroku, I see you've gotten a few friends... that's good..."

"Pardon me..." Miroku said, "but who are you?"

The girl blinked. She smiled sweetly. "Why Miroku..."

Miroku gasped as the demon grabbed by the front of his robe and flipped him over her shoulder onto the ground where she started to punch him rapidly.

"You JERK!" The demon shouted, "I've been your friend since you were a kid and now you forgot me! You know how worried I've been since Mushin said you were going to expose Naraku? Five years and you've already forgotten me!"

"St-t-st-stay."

(BOOM)

While this was happening, the entire group was staring trying to figure out just what is going on. Miroku climbed out of the newly dug crater with the blood-covered demon-girl unconscious on him.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked coming over to help.

"I have no idea!" Miroku said angrily, "I have no friends with Youkai!... well except for you Shippou...and Kirara."

Inuyasha knelt down and pulled the girl out by one of her long black sleeves. after looking at her a second, he dropped her in surprise.

"She's not a Youkai, Miroku. She's a hanyou."

(Later!)

"Stupid hypocrite. Called me stupid. She acted like some high and mighty-"

"Inuyasha, stop grumbling will you?" Kagome sighed.

"She attacked the village! why are we letting her live? let alone stay in our camp!"

Kagome sighed. "two reasons, Inuyasha. One, Shippou checked and the worst that happened was that people were hurt, not dead. and two..." She looked over to the other side of the campfire where Miroku sat with the unconscious girl on his lap, her arms tightly wrapped around his waist.

"Quite a grip huh?"

Sango only continued her death glares that she was shooting at Miroku.

"Sango-chan, I swear! I have no idea who she is!"

"Yeah right lech. Perhaps we can get her free by cutting you in half." She threatened.

"Whether you knew her or not, she certainly seemed to know you" Inuyasha pointed out, "She even knew Mushin."

"I honestly don't know her!"

"Sheesh, I can't believe you never guessed it."

All eyes turned to Shippou who was sitting on Sango's shoulder, his eyes fixed on the hanyou girl.

"Guessed what Shippou-chan?"

"It's simple," Shippou said, "She's Inuyasha's long-lost twin sister who was separated at birth and taken in by a monk and she met Miroku when she was young and he said something like 'I'll be with you always' and now she's gone to search for him and-"

"LIKE I'D SAY THAT!"

"I DON'T HAVE A SISTER BAKA!"

"That'd make a good book..."

"Kagome!"

"What? I'm just saying..."

"I would love some stew, thank you..."

The group turned to the girl in Miroku's lap who was currently chewing on her sleeve.

"Um... can you please stop trying to eat your arm?" Miroku asked nervously, "And please don't kill me."

The girl opened her eyes. "Uh... wha?"

Realizing her position, she instantly pulled away from Miroku with a red face.

"Y-y-you'd better not get any ideas you pervert!" She said quickly scooting away.

"That settles it. She definitely knows Miroku." Kagome stated.

The girl stood up and looked around at the group.

"So, these are your friends Miroku?" She walked over to Kagome.

"By the Micro-mini seifuku, I'm guessing that this one is your Girlfriend."

Inuyasha moved between the two women. "Hey! Get this straight! Kagome is no one's-"

The girl ignored Inuyasha. "I'm kinda surprised though, she seems pretty ugly. Much uglier that you normally get."

"Ugly?" Kagome shouted from behind Inuyasha.

"Now her on the other hand..." She said pointing to Sango, "She's beautiful! I'm surprised you aren't madly in love with her!"

Miroku smiled. "Well, I'd have to agree when saying that Lady Sango is stunning."

Sango turned a little pink.

"Ah I see... You have two girlfriends!"

"Wha!" Miroku seemed rather surprised, "I would never!"

The girl started laughing. "Whups! Did I blow your cover? Well, with asking every woman in sight to bear your children, you've kinda built up a reputation as a player."

"Now hold on a second!"

Miroku stood up and moved directly in front of her.

"Before you say another thing, answer me this: How is it that I know nothing about you, but you know everything about me?"

The girl seemed rather shocked. "... you really don't remember me Miroku?"

"How can I remember someone I've never met!"

The girl's face looked like she was about to cry. She punched Miroku in the stomach, turned around and started walking away.

"Miroku, You're a jerk. To think that I considered you my only friend."

She stormed off into the forest, while Miroku lied on the ground gasping for air. Sango looked from him to the girl walking away.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" She asked.

Inuyasha Feh-ed. "Why? Let her leave it's her problem."

"Callin' me ugly... what does she know?" Kagome grumbled.

Sango was the only one who wasn't pissed off at her for the moment. Sighing, she stood up and ran after the girl. Despite being a demon slayer, after running a short ways she lost the girl.

"Hey!" She called, "Miroku's no reason to get so upset!"

"Go. Away."

Sango looked up to find the girl sulking in a tree.

"You really shouldn't get so upset, Miroku doesn't normally forget people like this-"

"I'm. Not. Upset."

Sango suppressed a snicker. (say that five times fast!) The girl was acting a lot like another hanyou that she knew of.

"You won't get any answers if you never ask any questions."

The girl was silent for a little while, then finally spoke.

"Did he successfully find Naraku?"

"Yes." Sango answered.

"...I see... Did Naraku hurt him badly when they fought?"

"Naraku? No, never too badly."

A small smile appeared on the girl's face. "Thank goodness."

She jumped down from her tree, and landed on her feet. "So, who are you?"

Sango smiled. "I'm a friend of Miroku's. My name is Sango. You?"

"I'm a friend of Miroku's. My name is Mariko."

Back with the group, Kagome and Inuyasha were still sulking.

"I'd expect this from Inuyasha, but not you Kagome!" Shippou stated.

Inuyasha punched him on top of the head. Miroku shook his head.

"Honestly, if you ever watched your actions, you'd see how much you both are alike."

Shippou scowled at Miroku. "I'm nothing like him!"

"Miroku, why does everyone in your group of friends get angry so easily?"

Sango and the girl walked back to the group of four. The girl stood directly in front of Miroku.

"My name is Mariko." She said, "Do you still not remember me?"

Miroku shook his head, "I'm sorry... I..."

"Yeah, yeah. It's nothing." She turned around to the others. "So I'd better be going. You guys know the way to Tokyo?"

"Tokyo?" Kagome repeated.

"Yeah, Tokyo. I need to get my stuff from the old Higurashi shrine. That is, if those demon hunters didn't take it already."

"I've never even heard of such a place." Miroku answered.

"Of course you didn't. You've only lived there since you were two." Mariko answered.

"Hold on a second!" Kagome shouted, "How do you know about Tokyo?"

Mariko looked at Kagome as if she were the dumbest person alive. "It's only the biggest city in Japan."

"And what year is it." Kagome asked.

"2018. Duh."

"Dear god."

"Look at her eat."

Mariko stuffed her mouth full with ramen, swallowed it whole, and then started stuffing her mouth again.

"Don't hog it all!" Inuyasha protested, reaching for one of the bowls of fresh Ramen. Mariko stabbed his hand with her chopsticks.

"fon't fouch." she said with her mouth full of noodles. She swallowed it all, and then turned to Kagome.

"So you're saying that the well I fell in could transport someone through time?"

Kagome nodded. "That's right."

"You're insane."

"How else do you explain the fact that no one knows what Tokyo even is?" Miroku suggested.

"You're all illiterate. Well, except miss seifuku."

Kagome scowled. "I have a name. Kagome Higurashi."

Mariko choked on her ramen noodles. "Higurashi! You're one of the missing Higurashi's?"

"Missing Higurashi's?"

Mariko nodded. "Yeah! The daughter of the Higurashi family fell in love with an abusive gangster who always cheated on her. When the family announced that the couple were getting married, the entire family disappeared without a trace."

"Abusive gangster? Kagome, who on earth is that!" Inuyasha implored.

Kagome's face was beet red. 'That's what all my friends call Inuyasha... that means...'

Her face turned redder.

Inuyasha stared at her closely. "Hey Kagome, why's your face so red? You getting sick?"

"N-n-no..."

"Some people say she joined her boyfriend's gang and died in a gang fight explosion." Mariko continued, "That's why her body was never found."

Shippou ran and hugged Kagome tightly. "Kagome, you really should be careful in your own time! I don't want you to die!"

Kagome laughed. "Nothing in that story could possibly be true, Shippou!"

"Like Kagome would hang around someone would put her in danger." Inuyasha scoffed.

The group became silent.

"What? Why is everyone staring?"

"Inuyasha aside, if she really is from another time..." Sango asked, "How would there be a Miroku in her time?"

"Perhaps..." Kagome suggested, "Seeing how I inherited Kikyo's spiritual abilities through reincarnation..."

"This Miroku must have inherited Miroku's lechery!" Shippou proclaimed.

Mariko shook her head. "No way. This can't be a different Miroku. Even if they are both players, this Miroku looks exactly the same, and even has his Kazanna."

"Kazanna!"

"Yeah. That's the whole reason why you went after Naraku at fourteen." Mariko answered Miroku, "You found out Naraku's been the cause on the curse that's been in your family for over five centuries."

Miroku looked shocked, then his expression saddened.

"I see. So it's not a matter of reincarnation. I'm only an ancestor." He said monotonously.

Inuyasha pulled the hanyou girl to face her. "Hold on a second! If someone related to Miroku in the future still has the Kazanna, than that means--"

"What it means is that we do not succeed in destroying Naraku." Sango finished.

"What on earth are we doing."

Jankotsu shrugged, "Keeping our jobs?"

Bankotsu looked down into the square well. "This by far is the most idiotic assignment I've ever been on."

"Ugh... blood's everywhere. Even a half-demon couldn't survive for this long. Can't we tell Naraku-sama that she just went splat at the bottom?"

Bankotsu rubbed his throat. "You idiot. Do you actually think lying would make this situation any better!"

Jankotsu shook his head. "Sorry."

Both men were reminded of what happened earlier that night.

(Flashback!)

"You bumbling pack of idiots."

Bankotsu stared blankly at the man directly in front of him, masking the great fear he held for the man standing on the other side of the large conference table he was standing before.

"The whole reason you two are in charge of demon hunting is because I assumed that you both were competent enough to handle capturing a few demons."

"Yes."

"And you've been doing very well at capturing demons and half-demons. Wouldn't you agree?"

Bankotsu was silent. He didn't know what to say. Jankotsu answered for him.

"Yes, we have Naraku-sama."

"So, why is it that you continually fail to capture this one half-breed!" Naraku snapped, "Why is it that I have to constantly hear excuses?"

"She disappeared Naraku-sama!" Jankotsu shouted back, "There was nothing Bankotsu or I could possibly do!"

"Jankotsu! Shut up!" Bankotsu said through his teeth.

Naraku said nothing. He simply walked around the conference table to the where the two soldiers were standing.

"What was that?" he asked.

"She... Disappeared." Bankotsu repeated.

"I thought that's what he said." Naraku said nodding. In the blink of an eye, Naraku lifted Bankotsu into the air by a strong hold on the soldier's neck.

"You two are so incompetent that you LOST the girl?" Naraku spat.

Jankotsu ran over to try and assist Bankotsu, but no matter how much he tried Naraku wouldn't move an inch. Even though Jankotsu was strong, Naraku was stronger.

"It wasn't his fault! She disappeared into thin air!" he protested.

Bankotsu tried speaking. "We... tailed her... and she jumped down... a well and was gone!"

This caught Naraku's attention. He slightly loosened his grip on Bankotsu neck.

"A well you say?"

"Yeah... sign said it was 'Bone eater's well'." Bankotsu said, the whole time gasping for air.

Naraku dropped him. He started laughing.

"Kukukukuku... the bone eater's well, eh?"

"Bankotsu, are you alright?"

"Jankotsu. Shut up!"

Naraku had a cruel grin on his face. "It's been far too long. Who would expect that it would turn out like this... Bankotsu. Jankotsu. I have a new assignment for the both of you."

Bankotsu and Jankotsu both stood at attention.

"You both go back to this well and jump inside. And when you do, find Mariko and anyone who travels with her back alive."

The two soldiers exchanged glances.

"We already looked in the well, sir. There was nothing inside. Not even a trail of blood to follow." Bankotsu started.

Naraku's grin broadened. "Perfect. Start on your assignment in an hour."

He held out his hand for Bankotsu to shake it. When he did, something Naraku was holding punctured Bankotsu's skin, going inside. As soon as this happened, a huge surge of energy filled Bankotsu surprising the man so much he let go and backed away.

"And one more thing, if you fail this mission I will end you." Naraku finished walking away, "You both have a dangerous job. The papers will say you were eaten by a demon. You can leave now."

(Flashback End!)

"That man's a psycho." Jankotsu muttered, "Threatening death just for one dissection."

"You're only finding this out now? He's _always_ been a nut." Bankotsu said stepping onto the slippery edge of the well.

Jankotsu joined him. "So, who's jumping first?"

Bankotsu pushed Jankotsu in. Jankotsu grabbed Bankotsu by the ankle at the last second, and pulled him in as well.

"Some leader you are. Aren't you supposed to sacrifice yourself for the sake of the other solider?" Jankotsu joked.

Just as he did so, their decent suddenly slowed down to the point that they were floating down the well.

"What the... what's going on?" Bankotsu asked. Looking around he saw that the hand Naraku had punctured was now glowing with a purple light.

"Don't let go Jankotsu!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

I hate this story. I hate it a lot. I fear that it may be dull, and idiotic. If you disagree, and think that this story is worth continuing, please review and tell me. Otherwise prepare to say goodbye to this story! Oh and if you're worried about the Naraku winning thing, don't worry. I refuse to let this story not have a happy ending.


End file.
